Free Fall
by CatBeist
Summary: A parachuter's spirit take over other parachuter's as they jump and make them live out the jump that killed him. There is only one way for the boys to catch the spirit and Dean is not happy being back in the sky's.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own the boys or any kind of parachute thing or actually any knowledge of skydiving. Therefore… if you feel this is not realistic… dude it is a fiction based on imagination and nothing more, therefore do not put too much into the details here. I did this one cus it was suggested and even if I spent… what? 5 months to figure out anything about it at all I did manage to get something in the end. Good or bad… here it is. I will take good comments on this if there are any… bad I'd be happy not to read… And all mistakes are me to blame.

_**Free Fall **__**Part I**_

_**Based on an idea from Sifichick…**_

PRESENT TIME

_...exit light… enter night… take my hand…we're off to never never…_

"Dean, you okay?"Sam looked over at his older brother who was clinging to his seat with clammy hands and doing everything he could_ not_ to freak out completely.

"Uh… what? Oh yeah… just peachy, Sam!" Dean took an even harder hold on his seat as he noticed the tiniest movement from the flight. _Why the hell did I agree to this…? AGAIN!_

Sam couldn't help it and let a little grin appear on his face. He knew he should at least try and have some compassion when it came to Dean's fear of flying but he could never really get used to the fact that his superhero of an older brother was afraid of something, let alone flying.

------

24 HOURS EARLIER – Motel room

"Dude I seriously hope you're kidding, and even if you are, it isn't funny." Dean grunted from his bed, face buried in the pillow, not even awake enough to determine if this was a dream or not.

"Dean, come on, get your ass in gear." Sam walked into the room with two cups of what used to be fresh hot coffee but now had turned cold.

"Whaaat?" Dean grunted still trying to get a few more minutes of sleep.

"I got coffee?" Sam said with an evil grin upon his face, and finally Dean's head rose up from the comfort of his pillow.

"Why didn't you say so right away?" Dean got up to a sitting position in the bed, snatched the coffee from Sam and started to sip it down before he spat it out again as his face crinkled in distaste.

"What the hell? Sam! This is cold!"

"Never said it was warm." Sam grinned. "I had to do what I had to do to get you up."

Dean grunted again and fell back into his favorite sleeping position, trying to ignore his younger pain in the ass brother.

"Dean!" Sam sat down on his own bed. "I really think we should check it out. It doesn't have the feel coincidences and besides, it's only in the next town...would save you some driving?"

Dean lifted his head up again. "First off...I'd rather drive a whole month with my girl than to the neighbor town of nowhere-city with you. Second, we just finished a hunt like five hours ago… how about a day or two off?"

"This is what we do, Dean. If we don't, no one will and more people will die." Sam gave his big brother the 'puppy eyes of eternal hope for goodness in the world'. Dean knew he didn't have a choice, cus once his brother was set on something he wouldn't give up unless Dean could come with a better counter-argument, and really, that didn't happen very often.

"Fine, fine, fine!" Dean sat himself upright in the bed again. He shot a hopeless look towards Sam before he let his hands run threw his hair not really helping the bed-head look he was currently sporting. "What've you got, Sammy?"

-----

PRESENT TIME

The plane had leveled out now but Dean was still looking like a scared squirrel where he sat humming Metallica songs over and over.

"You want me to go through it again?" Sam asked. He knew that Dean knew the story by heart and that he really didn't need to hear it once more, but he thought that maybe it would calm his brother down a bit having him focused on the case and not the flying aspect of it.

Dean didn't speak. He only looked over at his brother, then straight ahead, then over at Sam again before he nodded 'yes' and turned his head forward again.

"Over the last ten years there have been several parachute accidents. At first most of them look like 'normal' accidents and many of 'em probably were, this place has always had a more than the 'normal' amount of accidents but nothing people would really notice. Over the last few years the number has increased, but it wasn't until about 3 months ago that the rate really sky rocketed." Sam looked over at Dean who for the first time was extremely focused on what he said. Not necessarily because it was interesting, but more because he wanted to stop focusing on the fact that he was in a little plane that sounded like it would fall apart at any given time. "Everything I found all came down to the same conclusion, it had to be a vengeful spirit. Now typically this would be an easy case…"

-----

22 HOURS EARLIER - On the road

"What about bones and salt and burning and all that cozy stuff?" Dean looked at Sam with hope.

"There are no bones. They never found Harrison's body."

"Why now? I mean why's the spirit so pissed off now? So... all of a sudden?" Dean had been throwing questions at Sam all morning in hope of finding some kind of loophole that would make Sam question this thing enough to let it go.

"Well we both know that when a person dies and become a spirit it doesn't necessarily have to be "evil" from the get go. Often it can take many years before a sprit becomes vengeful at all. This one's probably been on the vengeful side for a long time but only in the last few months has it started to go after whatever it can get it's hands on. Story goes that someone tried to sabotage this Harrison's jump and that whenever he appears he takes over the jumper's body and re-lives the jump that killed him, which is probably why this spirit has become so vengeful so fast. If he doesn't know that he is a spirit, and he only exists whenever he takes over a jumper…it would be like living your worst nightmare over and over." Sam drew a deep breath that caused Dean's eyes to fill with worry, knowing that he wouldn't like what was coming next.

"SAM! Spit it out!" Dean growled weakly.

"I looked into some of Dad's old stuff, and some of Bobby's, and found some stuff on my own at the library. If we'd get close enough to the spirit we could do this ritual chant that would send this spirit to it's final rest."

Dean spocked an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side. "And **how** are **you** planning on getting close enough?"

Sam drew another deep breath. "**We…" **he paused and saw how the look in his brother's eyes changed, "…have to jump out of a plane, find the spirit and do the ritual." Sam tired a smile to ease his older brother's mood.

Dean didn't answer. He didn't want to answer cus either way he would lose big time.

"You got an better idea?" Sam asked knowing his suggestion might seem a bit off, even compared to the regular crazy that they did all week long.

"Well how could I ever top the fact that you want to jump out of a plane to do a ritual to send this spirit to...wherever they go?" Dean said sarcastically.

-----

PRESTENT TIME

"You do realize I hate you right now, Sam?" Dean said with his teeth clenched together.

"I told you that you could stay behind, I could do this on my own."

"Yeah over my dead body. No way am I going to stand on the ground while my little brother is fighting off a spirit that takes over people making 'em re-live its final fatal nightmare before sending 'em crashing down to the ground face first. Yeah, I think I'd rather be here than to scrape Sammy parts off the asphalt later." Dean tried to joke but not even he found it remotely funny. "Besides… this is a two man job. If the spirit appears it's gonna take over one of us, which leaves one to do the chant." Dean paused before he continued, "And when were you going to tell me you had done this before?"

-----

20HOURS EARLIER – INDY PARACHUTE CLUB

"Hi my name is Sam Jones and that," he pointed through the window toward his big brother who seemed to be staring trance-like out the windshield of his Impala, "...is my brother Dean," Sam smiled.

"Drew Simpson." He shook Sam's hand. "What can I help you boys with today?"

"It is his birthday so I thought I'd take him for a jump." Sam started to explain. "We've had our courses and got the licenses but we were wondering if you could give us a speed course to kinda refresh our memory before going up. Better to be safe than sorry you know?" Sam smiled.

"Sure no problem. When do you guys want to go up?" Drew asked.

"Soon as possible…today would be great?"

"I think we can arrange that. Wait right here and I'll see if I can find you someone who's available at the moment." Drew turned and went into the office building.

"What did he say?" Dean asked as he walked slowly up to Sam from behind.

"Hey, you got brave enough to get yourself out of the car! I am impressed!" Sam grinned while he applauded, his smirk gently mocking his brother. He nudged his Dean's shoulder gently to show he may be teasing him but that he _was_ there for his brother. "He said he'd try and find us someone who could be our instructor right now. The faster we get this over with the faster you can relax right?"

"Yeah Sam… Yipp-ie..." Dean scowled at Sam.

-----

PRESTENT TIME

"Well it never came up Dean." Sam answered his brother's question, "Did YOU ever think that skydiving was something that we were suddenly going to be talking about"

"Well guess what Sam... looks like it just did come up."

Sam grinned again.

"Stop that!"

"What?" Sam chuckled.

"That grinning… this isn't funny dude!"

"Nah, you're right. It was better when you were trying to convince Hayle that you had jumped before."

-----

19 ½ HOURS EARLIER

"Wow, who's that?" Dean asked grinning as Drew came back out with a girl in her mid twenties walking beside him.

"This is my daughter Haley."

"Hi" was the only thing she managed to say before Dean cut her off, almost jumping in front of Sam to get the first greeting.

"I'm Dean!" He put on his best smile.

"Hi Dean." She smiled back, mostly because of his enthusiasm.

Drew shot Dean an evil eye that made him back off a few paces. "She will be your instructor."

Sam nudged Dean to snap out of his steering mode. "That will be great." Sam shook Drew's hand again before Haley motioned the boys into the hangar.

"So you've done this many times?" Haley asked.

"Uh? We have? I mean, we have!" Dean stumbled in his words and gave Sam a confused look.

"Yeah we took our licenses some years ago, but it's been a while since we've jumped." Sam shot in more confident than his older brother, almost too confident. Like it wasn't even a lie...

-----

"You should have seen the look on your face Dean" Sam laughed. "It was priceless!"

"How was I supposed to know my brother had done this before? Thought you wanted SAFE in your life?"

"Jess challenged me. We took a course together and had a few free fall jumps on our own. There really isn't anything to it. It's just taking that first step out of the plane." Sam smiled, he couldn't help it really. Dean was trying so hard not to be nervous as hell and had turned most of his feelings into halfway suppressed anger towards Sam.

"Of course it is only to take one step Sam, even I know it's kinda hard to go back once you are flying sky high."

-----

16 HOURS EARLIER

"So why lie to go skydiving?" Hayle asked Dean who was sitting beside her on the hood of the Impala. Sam was inside to pay for their lesson and set up a plane for the next day.

"What? Lie? We haven't…"

Hayle raised her eyebrows at him

"When did you notice?" Dean asked.

"I think it was during the first five minutes of the lesson when I gave you your 'chute and you didn't know what was what." She giggled.

"You're going to ground us?" Dean asked almost hoping that she would.

Hayle looked over at Dean. "Well… first off you are a fast learner. Even if you haven't done this before I think you'd survive the jump…"

"Thanks a lot." Dean shot in. "Glad you got hopes for my survival" he grinned.

She laughed and smiled back at him. "But…" she paused, "You have to give me a good reason. No one wants to jump out of a plane not knowing what they are doing for no apparent reason. And I know that you aren't suicidal 'cause then you wouldn't have had me give you a lesson."

Dean sighed, "You wouldn't believe me even if I lied,"

"Try me."

-----

"How did you get her convinced anyway?" Sam asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know…?" Dean grinned. "You see these eyes? You're not the only one who can do the puppy eyes you know."

"Eh… whatever dude!" Sam giggled.

The plane shook and Dean's face suddenly went from his confident snarky self back to 'scared to death of flying' mode. "Sam… this is NOT normal!!" Dean screamed through his clenched jaws.

"Dean!… Dean!… Dean!" Sam shot his elbow into Dean's arm. "Relax Dean, I am sure it's just an air pocket that's causing some turbulence."

"I HATE YOU SAM!!!"

TBC

Next chapter will be up very soon it is just that this was a bit long for a one shot, and if I am lucky someone will find this interesting and be around for the next chapter. But trust me… there will be some kind of thrill… hopefully.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Free Fall **__**Part II**_

_**Based on an idea from Sifichick…**_

12 HOURS EARLIER

"…princeps milÌtie celestis, Satanam aliusque spÌritus… spÌritus…?"

"…malÌgnos.." Sam tried to help as he entered the room but the look Dean shot him didn't seem too pleased. "What?"

"It won't stick" Dean got out of bed where he had been lying trying to memorize Latin and walked over to a fresh cup of coffee Sam had brought him. "And for the record…" he took a sip before he continued, "I think this idea is suicide beyond any doubt."

"Dean I know you're worried... but you'll be fine… we'll be fine. Haley did tell you that you were a fast learner, and most likely you would do just fine…"

"Yeah Sam that is the point…"

Sam raised his eyebrows at his elder brother, "What? That you'll do just fine?"

"No… that I MOST LIKELY will do just fine… and this is the jump… not considering the fact that if one of us gets taken over by a spirit and the other one has to be close enough to chant Latin that we have to remember just right, if not, it might go more wrong than right. To be honest I don't think MOST LIKELY is a good enough reason to sacrifice ourselves. If people want to jump out of planes maybe they deserve what's coming to them?" Dean took another sip of the coffee.

Sam knew that his brother was…actually rational, but he knew Dean knew that this was the only thing they could do to save other jumpers and to get this spirit. Sure it was a bit of a long shot but he truly believed that this would be just fine. He also hoped that the spirit would take over Dean. If so Sam knew that he would manage to get himself to follow Dean and he already knew the Latin chant. He never mentioned this to his brother though. Why cause him more worries than he already had?

-----

PRESENT TIME

Sam was getting a bit worried himself. He saw the anxiety that shone threw his brothers eyes as the planes turbulence stopped. A few drops of sweat rolled down Dean's face and his grip on his seat was so hard that Sam was sure it would give at any moment. He knew his brother would be bothered by this case, and he knew he might have pushed a bit too hard to handle this thing, but he'd really had no clue that it would be THIS bad.

"Dean?" Sam said in a calming voice.

"Sam!" Dean responded in a more tense tone giving Sam the heads up that he was not a happy puppy at this moment.

"Dean… we can cancel this…" Sam said, knowing that it might be a big mistake but not wanting to have his brother die from the shock either. Dean turned his head over at his baby brother who seemed so understanding. And even if Dean felt weak for freaking out like this he couldn't help the surprised happy look that came over him. "Really?" He said sounding a little too much like a little boy filled with hope.

"I didn't think it would be this bad for you, Dean… All I cared about was stopping this spirit NOW and I didn't take your fear of flying into consideration…at least not enough." Sam paused a few seconds. "I will tell the pilot that we're not doing this… okay?" Sam got up and walked towards the cabin.

-----

1 ½ HOURS EARLIER

"You sure you got it?" Sam asked as he looked away from the view his passenger window provided over to his older brother.

"I got it Sam! I spent half the night to memorize it right I got it!" Dean said his voice a bit harsh but Sam knew this was only 'cause of nerves.

Sam looked back out the window and a smile came over him.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Heh, nothing…" Sam answered still smiling.

"Dude come on… what?"

"I was just thinking… the things we do…"

"What about them?"

"They're crazy!" Sam laughed.

"Yeah Sam… kinda figured that out a while back!"

"No… really… we live crazy lives, and the worst of it is… most times… we look at it as a normal day. We've got a trunk full of weapons, fake id's, other magical stuff… all the different characters we 'act' to get information… running from the cops AND FBI…"

"Dude… you're an idiot!" Dean said though with a lighter tone in his voice this time and with a hint of a smile. Sam only looked over and grinned knowing what was coming next. Name calling.

"Bitch!"

"Jerk!"

-----

PRESENT TIME

"SAM!" Dean yelled after his brother and Sam stopped and turned.

"What?"

"Get your ass back here!"

"Dean… what?" Sam moved towards Dean.

"Ok… let me admit something to you. First of all, I am scared to death. At this moment I would happily consider spending eternity in hell rather than do this."

Sam raised both his eyebrows not sure where his older brother was going with this and even more surprised Dean could admit to his fear.

"BUT… you're right!"

"I am?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah I know… it surprises me too Sam." Dean almost smiled. "We need to do this… if not more people WILL die, and it will be their blood on our hands. I can't live with that and I know you can't live with that either."

Dean looked into his baby brother's eyes. They used to be filled with such life… such innocence… such hope for better things. Now, now they were filled with guilt… guilt of not being able to save everyone… guilt of having visions… guilt of feeling that he constantly put his loved ones in danger...

"I can do this, Sam!"

"Are you sure? I won't blame you for anything… we can figure something else out, I'm sure…" Sam looked surprised.

"Shut it and sit down! Let's just get this over with!"

-----

1 HOUR EARLIER

"You sure you want to do this Dean?" Haley was walking with Dean over to the far too tiny plane he and his brother were going up inn. "You look… not so good".

"Sure… I'm fine… just…. a bad breakfast." Dean lied.

"Yeah right you brave little boy you…" She joked and nudged Dean. "I've seen many people go up there, and I can pretty easily recognize when someone is scared to death."

Dean stopped and took a deep breath. "Honestly… how can you let me and him go up if you for one know we've got so little experience with this, AND you get that I am scared shitless of going up at all? To be honest I don't think that is very responsible of you!" Dean sounded almost a bit angry.

"You know… first off I trust you boys to know what you are doing." Dean let out an unintended "hah" at this. "Second… I've run in to one of you guys before…"

"You've what?" Dean asked almost sure he hadn't met her before.

"No I mean…" she leaned in to whisper, "...someone who goes after ghosts and other... supernatural stuff!"

"Really… you have?" Dean tilted his head to the side.

"A few years back a couple men showed up. A bit older than you guys going after some kind of spirit or something weird. They had followed a string of strange deaths here. I don't know what happened… or what it was… but they saved me. They saved me and made the thing go away. Therefore I believe in you boys, I believe in the spirit and I believe that you can stop it."

Dean was a bit stunned. What were the odds really? The one person that could ground him and his brother and prevent them from going up really believed in them and spirits… and it didn't even take any convincing because she'd be saved by hunters before.

"At least that makes one of us." Dean said as they both joined Sam in the plane.

"Besides… I'm coming with you!"

"On the plane?" Both boys asked simultaneously.

"And in the jump."

"What? You can't!" Dean protested.

"Listen… if anything happens to either of you it's on my shoulders, I can't bear that…and if one of you get's overtaken by some evil spirit and your chute gets messed up, you're going to need someone to hold on to going down and somehow I think that would be the biggest of your problems in the end!"

-----

PRESENT TIME

"KAY… WE ARE READY WHEN YOU ARE!" The copilot signaled Sam as Haley came out and joined the boys.

"You ready Dean?!" Sam asked checking his parachute for the last time.

"As ready as I'll ever be!" He looked over at Haley who gave him a trusting nod.

"Ok… you remember? You have to keep track of how long the free fall is before you release the chute. If either one of us does it too late we're screwed."

"Yeah Sam… Asphalt mush… I got it! Thanks for reassuring me!" Dean smiled a sarcastic smile at his brother.

"WE'RE READY!" Haley yelled to the copilot who moved towards them and opened the side door. "Have a good flight!"

No sooner than the door had opened Sam felt a cold stream go threw his body and he felt like someone pushed him backwards out the door. He could barely hear Dean calling for him before any sound was gone and he was left with nothing but the absolute quiet inside his helmet. It was as if someone had pressed a giant mute button on the remote control of the world.

-----

"SAAAAAAM!" Dean yelled reaching for his brother not fast enough to grab him before he flew out of the plane, without so much as a single thought his body reacted, jumping straight after his baby brother only to go tumbling into the air, literally sky high.

-----

Sam opened his eyes slowly to get the view of earth from far above it. Somehow this whole thing felt really weird. He couldn't control his body yet it did seem to descend with some level of control… like he was being used by someone who really knew what they were doing. He felt calm and relaxed and didn't have a worry in sight.

-----

_FREAKIN HELL I AM GOING TO KILL SAM IF I EVER SEE HIM ALIVE AGAIN, _Dean screamed out in his mind as he fought to regain control over his body. _Okay okay… remember what she said… relax… yeah that's friggin easy to say standing with both your feet on the ground! Cut the crap, Dean… you need to get this… or Sam will be dead! _Dean focused on what he had learned not too long ago and after a little while his body flattened out. _Now… where the hell are they?_

-----

_Something is wrong! _ A sensation suddenly overwhelmed Sam and a feeling of panic slowly closed in on him and he could almost imagine himself hitting the ground though he wasn't sure why. As the feeling of claustrophobic panic kept getting bigger Sam realized that these weren't HIS feelings, but it must have been what Harrison had been feeling when he had jumped his last jump. He knew this was up to Dean now but where the hell was he?

-----

Dean caught a glimpse of his brother and to his relief he wasn't too far away. _Okay okay... how the hell do I get to him? _At that thought he felt something fly up behind him and he jumped, shifting his balance and causing him to do a roll before Haley grabbed his right arm firmly. She looked into his eyes telling him that he had to trust her before she signed her instructions to him. Dean nodded and she let go of his hand before they positioned themselves for the midair dive that would get them to Sam.

-----

Sam opened his eyes again. He felt like he'd just been knocked out, and now everything was just black. _What the hell? Is this hell… really? This can't be! _It was like a dream and suddenly Sam could feel the air under him. He felt it but couldn't see it and only knew that he was still falling. Out of instinct his arms and legs starting to kick in mid air and he started to tumble uncontrollably. He wanted to scream… he wanted to call for Dean… he wanted his big brother to come and save him… like he always did! But he'd been in free fall for too long, he knew everything that was about to happen to him, but what he didn't know was where Dean was?

-----

Suddenly he felt something crash into him. He was terrified of what it could have been and even more terrified by the fact that he couldn't see WHAT it was.

-----

"_**Sancte MÌchael Archangele, defende nos in proelio contra nequÌtiam et insÌdias diaboli esto presidium..."**_

**-----**

It felt like something huge had grabbed a hold of him and he tried everything in his power to fight it off.

-----

"_**Imperet illi Deus, supplices deprecemur: tuque, princeps milÌtie celestis, Satanam aliusque spÌritus malÌgnos…"**_

**-----**

A burning pain shot through his body making all his muscles clamp in mid-air spasm. Whatever it was that was holding him grabbed an even harder grip around him and Sam realized that this thing wasn't going to let go at any cost.

-----

"…_**qui ad perditiunem animorum pervagantur in mundo, divÌna virtute, In infernum detrude. AMEN!" **_Dean screamed at the top of his lungs pleading for this to work. He saw how Sam's body was fighting and hard. Haley was struggling to hold on to Sam as his body spasmed uncontrollably. His eyes filled with worry when he watched as his brother went fully limp in Haley's grip.

She motioned to Dean to come around and help her. With all the power left in him Dean slowly moved around them both and managed to attach Sam to Hayle's harness and thereby her parachute. She gave him a thumb up then motioned Dean to pull the cord.

-----

"Am I dead?" Sam was slowly waking up. He noticed that he was lying on the ground though he hadn't dared open his eyes yet.

"No Sam… you're not dead… yet." Haley answered.

"And Dean is ok?"

"As far as I know, yes he is."

Sam frowned straining to listen, to see if he could hear Dean, but he couldn't.

"Did we get the SOB?"

"As far as I know we did… we did at least get you back." Sam could almost hear Haley smile.

He took a few deep breaths and tasted the fresh air that surrounded him.

"Hey Haley … what did you mean with 'your not dead… yet?'"

Haley laughed as she noticed Sam slowly opening his eyes and looked over at her. "Well you see… I think your brother kinda hates you right now… Not just for the plane thing… not even for the fact that he had to jump out of a plane… but…" She motioned for Sam to look over to the right towards something shaped like his brother. "… I think it was the fact that we didn't get to teach him how to do a proper landing that tipped the cup over… that and the fact that when he actually was on the ground the wind picked grabbed his parachute and dragged him all the way over there…"

A growl sounded as Dean came closer and Sam got up on his feet, slid out of his harness, and starting to run with his brother hot on his heels apparently highly motivated to catch him.

-The End-

A/N

Hey you got to the end of this…thanks for that! If you want to leave be a review, please be nice. A special thanks to **Sifichick** and to **DreamHorizon** for never ever letting go of this bunny… no matter how much I wanted to stay away I couldn't. So guys… thanks, and even more thanks for betaing it. I know you both got enough stuff to do so very much appreciate the help. Would say "love you guys" but… in the words of Dean "no chick flick moments!" We really are getting mellow… gottah bring that rule back up.

Also, I had no clue that this would get the response it did… my stories never do, and I never do advertise em, but kinda did this time and you guys have been rocking cool. Hopefully you liked the second part of this, and that I didn't let you guys down.


End file.
